Phantom Flicks
by The Great Silver Sharpie
Summary: Basically, a series of oneshots and drabbles that randomly pop into my head.flick two: Box Ghost: the ruler of the Earth
1. 1 Please, Sam?

Hello! and welcome to: Phantom Flicks! a collection of oneshots and drabbles that randomly pop into my head at random times. Heehee.yuppers. ya, that's about it

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, Danny and Sam would be together, and I would throw a giant party where we all chased Vlad with Anti-Creep Sticks. But has it happened? no. So, freaky-deaky lawyer dudes, me no own this show.**

**Summary:** ooh, Danny wants something from Sam!

Now let the games, I mean story, begin!

_

* * *

_

_Danny gives Sam puppy-dog eyes._Please, Sam! If you do this, I'll give you a dollar!

No Danny! And besides, I don't need a dollar.

But it's shiny!

O.o ...ummm.. Danny? Dollars aren't shiny.

_Danny looks at the dollar and realizes it's not shiny _Well...Look! the guy's smiling! He wants you to take him!

Danny, that's George Washington. He doesn't smile.

_Danny scribbles on the dollar_ Now he is!

What are you smoking? And still, my answer is no. By the way, you ripped your dollar.

Nooo! _Danny tapes the dollar back together _Ha! Now its shiny and he's smiling. Please!

Fine._ Sam kisses Danny on the cheek_ Happy now?

_Tucker appears with his pda in his hand_ Yes I am! That was so cute, you two.

TUCKER!

Well, look at the time, I got to do somethingseeyoulaterbye! _gets chased by Danny and Sam._

* * *

Ta da! the first installment is complete! If you review, you get a SILVER SHARPIE! If you dont, I don't know what you get, but it's not a good thing. Seeya!

TGSS


	2. Box Ghost: The Ruler of the Earth!

Hola peoples! I just saw the new Avatar, and was really good! But enough about that, I'm here for Danny Phantom! So just for you here's chapter two, so let's all go and watch the show! weeeee! I just rhymed and am unnaturally cheerful...I'm scared!XD

**disclaimer:**AAAAAAHH! RUN! THE FREAKY DEAKY LAWYER DUDES ARE ATTACKING BECAUSE _SOMEBODY_ TOLD THEM I STOLE THE SHOW! RUUUUNNN!...yes I'm safe! and no, I don't own Danny Phantom.

title: Box Ghost: the ruler of the Earth 

summary: Danny unknowningly sends his two best friends to detention.

* * *

_The Box Ghost: Ruler of the Earth_

_By:_

_Danny Fenton_

_You all thought he was weak. That when he shouted "Beware", it was just a joke. You were wrong. _

_Oh, so wrong._

_You still don't believe it, you expected Plasmius, Walker, even Skulker to suceed. But no. _

_Welcome to Earth, __ruled by the all-powerful BOX GHOST! DUN DUN DUN! cue dramatic music._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Tucker Foley laughed when he saw what Danny had started for a journal entry during their English class. "Mr. Foley, is there a problem?" Mr. Lancer, their teacher, asked. He was in the middle of giving a delightful speech on the importance of using correct punctuation when he was so horribly interrupted by the young teen's laughter. "No, no problem here!" replied Tucker. "Good, then I'll see you in detention." stated Mr. Lancer as he resumed his discussion. Tucker leaned back in his seat and sighed when a piece of paper landed by his feet. He picked it up, unfolded it , and read:

_Hey_ _Tuck, _

_Wat was so funny that gave you a detention?_

_Sam._

Tucker quickly scribbled onto the note before 'accidently' dropping it by Sam when he went to 'throw' something away. Sam picked up the paper and read :

**Sam:**

**You have got to read wat Danny wrote. It's hilarious!**

**Tucker**

So Sam looked over Danny's shoulder( Tucker sat beside Danny and Sam sat diagonally from him.) and read what he had written. She started to laugh, not noticing the stares she got from random people." Miss Manson! Detention!" yelled Mr.Lancer. "And what, dare I ask is so funny?" " Nothing!" Sam answered, going back to work on her entry. Danny, surprisingly, didn't have any idea what was going on. Hey, they don't call him clueless for nothing.

* * *

And there you have it! thankyou to those who reviewed last time! This time, the people that review get freshly baked, still warm with gooey chocolate chocolate chip cookies and a silver sharpie! those who don't get to deliberate which is stronger: an African swallow or a European swallow? (my friend Kelsey and I love that movie, Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail.). That's all, folks! 

TGSS


End file.
